1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to detection systems, and more particularly, to a remote intrusion detection radio appliance device for use by law enforcement and other security personnel.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous types of security systems are known: examples of such a system are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,076, which uses an unspecified detector to monitor one or more areas, and if triggered, to switch a video signal onto a TV set. A further security system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,046, which uses a passive infrared motion sensor connected to an RF transmitter which sends encoded data to a remote receiver. The use of encoded data precludes the use of certain radios, such as FRS, and the system is restricted by FCC licensing and/or range limitations.
Another known system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,201, which uses a transmitter to broadcast emergency information in the FM band, temporarily overriding radio signals received by the public.
A still further alert system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,072, which uses multiple radio transmitters and multiple unspecified sensors to provide security for a large area. Data is transmitted on an RF carrier, and a direction finding technique is employed to determine which location is affected. This is a far more ambitious and costly system than the system of the present invention and not readily used by law enforcement or security personnel.
Other known systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,534,851, 5,440,292, 5,019,802, 4,949,075, 4,511,887 and 4,121,200.
While the foregoing described prior art provides some improvement in the security system area, there remains the need in the art for an easy-to-use and less costly device for use by law enforcement and other security personnel to detect intruders, at a reasonable price.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved intrusion detection radio appliance. It is a particular object of the present invention to provide an improved remote intrusion detection radio appliance. It is a still more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved remote intrusion detection radio appliance using one or more passive infrared motion detectors. It is yet a more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved remote intrusion detection radio appliance for use by law enforcement and other security personnel. It is a still further particular object of the present invention to provide an improved remote intrusion detection radio appliance that may be conveniently mounted on a flat surface or secured to a wall or other flat surface. And, it is yet a still further object of the present invention to provide an improved remote intrusion detection radio appliance that provides intrusion monitoring and remote detection, in a low-cost manner, and which can broadcast an audio or video signal through a separate broadcast unit, such as a radio or cell phone, and then monitor an area for the presence of an intruder.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a remote unit that may be supported on a flat surface and which has a securable backing means for securing to a flat surface. The remote unit has a passive infrared motion detector, which, upon sensing motion, broadcasts a signal over a separate radio unit or cell phone plugged into a socket in the remote unit for reception by law enforcement or other security personnel.